prepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Inaçio Angelos
Inaçio Angelos, witaj w PrePedii! right Dzięki za edycję w artykule Roland Antoniewicz. PrePedia to projekt wiki na wolnej licencji, w którym każdy może edytować. Gromadzimy treści, które nie mogą zostać umieszczone w Wikipedii lub w jej projektach siostrzanych ze względu na obowiązujące tam kryteria encyklopedyczności lub też inne zasady. Dowiedz się czym jest PrePedia i czym PrePedia nie jest. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, co aktualnie robimy, zobacz ostatnie zmiany. Możesz zacząć przeglądać PrePedię od głównej kategorii lub zadać pytanie w portalu społeczności. Dodatkową pomoc znajdziesz na stronie pomocy. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. Pozdrawiam -- Electron PL (dyskusja) 15:07, 26 maj 2012 Witam z głębokim szacunkiem i poważaniem Don Electron! I Bóg Zapłać za miłe zaproszenie! Matka Boska kieruje naszymi krokami. Maria Dolorosa! Szczęść Boże! Inaçio ANgelos PT Pliki: Witam ponownie. Załadowałeś tu pliki (bez podania ich źródeł, autorów i licencji), które mogą naruszać prawa autorskie: *Plik:02.jpg *Plik:AndrzejWajdaRolandKsaFerencJancsMikls.jpg *Plik:004.jpg *Plik:53.jpg *Plik:42.jpg *Plik:49.jpg *Plik:MagyarVagyokNEMemeszpC3A9s.jpg *Plik:Clipboard78.jpg *Plik:AbpAntoniBaraniak-KardStefanWyszyski-Roma.jpg Jeśli nie podasz powyższych danych i nie przedstawisz ewentualnej zgody ich autorów na ich publikację będę musiał je skasować. Przypominam, że akceptujemy tutaj tylko pliki, które były publikowane na licencji CC-BY-SA 3.0 (lub kompatybilnej) lub znajdują się już w domenie publicznej (prawa autorskie do nich wygasły). Te, które załadowałeś nie wyglądają mi na takie. Dziękuję za zrozumienie i pozdrawiam. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 22:30, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Wszystkie te pliki figurują w różnych artykułach, które pisałem o red.Rolandzie Antoniewiczu (ale także i w innych miejscach), on je udostępnił do publikacji jako wolne do opublikowania. :Niestety to nie wystarczy. O publikacji może zdecydować jedynie ich rzeczywisty autor. Jeśli nie masz zgody autora (najlepiej na piśmie lub w postaci maila wysłanego spod wiarygodnego adresu) nie możesz ich tutaj opublikować bo naruszasz cudze prawa autorskie (autorem jest zwykle fotograf a gdy są to skany pism to autorem są autorzy tych pism). Prawa autorskie wygasają po 70 latach od śmierci autora lub 70 latch od pierwszej publikacji dzieła w przypadku dzieł anonimowych. Proszę także ładować pliki raczej na Wikimedia Commons - tam mają lepszy system sprawdzania licencji, a pliki z Commons można noramalnie używać także w Prepedii (tzn wystarczy wstawić zwykły link aby taki plik był "wyświetlony" z Commons na Prepedii). [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 22:55, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) :Te pliki wszystkie przysłał mnie pan Antoniewicz, ale są one w innych miejscach także opublikowane jako wolne. Ale poproszę jego, żeby przysłał w e-amil zgodę. ::Dobrze mogę trochę poczekać ale proszę dobrze zrozumieć problem: On może wydać taką zgodę tylko jeśli jest ich rzeczywistym autorem, a jeśli te prace lub fotografie robili inni autorzy, jego zgoda nie ma tutaj znaczenia, bo nie jest ich rzeczywistym autorem. Potrzebna jest zgoda ich autorów. Jedynie zgoda rzeczywistego autora ma znaczenie z punktu widzenia prawa autorskiego. Posiadanie rzeczy nie zawsze oznacza posiadanie praw autorskich. Jeśli posiadam np. książkę ale nie jestem jej autorem to w przypadku jej samowolnego powielenia (bez zgody autora) łamię prawo autorskie. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 23:12, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Aby być w porządku pod względem formalno-prawnym prosiłbym o formalny dokument z taką zgodą (jeśli autorem danej pracy nie jest Roland Antoniewicz to musi być zgoda jej rzeczywistego autora). Może być też mail ze zgodą autora wysłany spod adresu, który jednoznacznie identyfikuje autora, najlepiej w tej formie: :"Ja Roland Antoniewicz (lub nazwisko innego autora), autor zdjęć i prac graficznych (tu podać spis prac), udzielam zgody na publikację wyżej wymienionych utworów w serwisie internetowym "PrePedia" znajdującym się pod adresem http://prepedia.wikia.com na licencji Creative Commons 3.0 BY-SA (Uznanie autorstwa - Na tych samych warunkach 3.0 Unported).'' :Jestem świadomy tego, że licencja ta zezwala: :* utwór kopiować, rozpowszechniać, odtwarzać i wykonywać, :* tworzyć utwory zależne, :* użytkować utwór w sposób komercyjny, :przy zachowaniu następujących warunków: :* uznanie autorstwa — utwór należy oznaczyć w sposób określony przez Twórcę lub Licencjodawcę, :* na tych samych warunkach — jeśli zmienia się lub przekształca niniejszy utwór, lub tworzy inny na jego podstawie, można rozpowszechniać powstały w ten sposób nowy utwór tylko na podstawie takiej samej licencji. :Pełny tekst licencji znajduje się pod adresem: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/deed.pl . '' :''Wiem jednocześnie, że po udzieleniu takiej licencji nie mogę jej potem cofnąć. :Data i podpis autora" :Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 23:35, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Od siebie dodam przy tym, że niezależnie od deklaracji prawami do danego dzieła dysponować może jedynie ich właściciel (tzn. np. publikować je na wolnej licencji, na ww. zasadach), co np. w tym przypadku -> Plik:02.jpg uczynić może jedynie (!) wydawnictwo, a i w pozostałych przypadkach nasuwa się tu kluczowe pytanie skąd te dzieła pochodzą i kto posiada do nich prawa autorskie. W takiej formie można je wprawdzie wykorzystywać do niekomercyjnego "użytku prywatnego", ale w wielu/większości (?) przypadków jest tu bardzo wątpliwe, by mogły być one udostępnione na wolnej licencji również "dla celów komercyjnych". -- Alan ffm (dyskusja) 12:59, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) :: PrePedia (podobnie jak Wikipedia) akceptuje tylko pliki opublikowane na wolnej licencji, których status prawny nie budzi żadnej wątpliwości. Załadowane przez ciebie pliki budzą bardzo duże wątpliwości prawne. Aby sprawdzić status prawny należy podać następujące (kluczowe) dane: ::#autora ::#źródło pliku ::#zgodę autora na publikację jego dzieła na licencji CC-3.0-BY-SA (lub kompatybilnej) ::Wszelkie uwagi typu: ''zdj. otrzymane od ks. abp. A. Baraniaka przez wikipedystę R.von Bagartuni jako wolne do publikacji nie mają żadnego istotnego znaczenia prawnego. Taką zgodę musi wyrazić ich autor (w tym przypadku fotograf). ::Więcej informacji co do akceptowanych plików możesz znaleźć na Wikimedia Commons, takie same reguły obowiązują i w PrePedii. Jeśli plik nie ma szans być akceptowanym na Commons nie będzie też akceptowanym w PrePedii. ::Bez podania tych 3 kluczowych danych załadowane pliki zostaną usunięte w terminie tygodnia od daty ich załadowania. [[User:Electron PL|'' Electron PL'' ツ''']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧☎']] 22:16, maj 27, 2012 (UTC) ::: Witam. Odnośnie ostatniej wypowiedzi: :::1. OK. Jak otrzymamy poprawną zgodę autora na publikację jego prac to pliki można będzie odtworzyć. :::2. Przy publikacji prac na Commons wystarczy skorzystać z kreatorów szablonów, np. dla pracy własnej będzie to: ten kretaor a dla pracy cudzej ten kreator - trzeba tylko poprawnie wypełnić poszczególne pola. Przy czym dla pracy cudzej dodatkowo trzeba wysłać zgodę autora na podany tam adres e-mail i wstawić na stronę szablon: z datą jego wstawienia, np. w takiej postaci: tak jak jest tam podane. Po weryfikacji poprawności licencji przez zespół OTRS szablon zostanie uzupełniony przez nich o numer pod którym została zdeponowana owa zgoda - co oznacza, że wszystko jest już pod względem prawnym w porządku. Niestety, kwestie prawne są czasami dość skomplikowane ale bez poszanowania prawa dany projekt moze się narazić na znaczne straty finansowe a czasami może to nawet prowadzić do jego zamknięcia przez sąd. I dlatego nie należy tego lekceważyć. :::3. Proszę ewentualne pytania lub odpowiedzi zamieszczać na mojej stronie dyskusji -> Dyskusja użytkownika:Electron PL a nie na mojej stronie użytkownika (aby się tam dostać wystarczy kliknąć dokładnie w czerwony telefon przy moim podpisie). Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 12:31, cze 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Witam serdecznie! :::Proszę podać mnie do Pana adres e-mail, to prześlę to zezwolenie podpisane przez pana red.Rolanda von Bagratuni na wszystkie zdjęcia, dokumenty i grafiki, które otrzymałem w pdf i natychmiast doślę do Pana. Niestety lada moment polecę do Lisboa, a stamtąd do Coimbra, czekam tylko na zabukowanie miejsca na samolot. A stamtąd - również po otrzymaniu bukowania, przez Grand Canaria lecę do La Paz, a stamtąd do New York N.J. USA. Mam więc strasznie mało czasu, ale liczę na Pana uprzejmość i pomoc w załadowaniu tych zdjęć na Wikimedia Commons. Na pewno zrobiłbym to sam, ale muszę nauczyć się, a na to teraz nie mam czasu. Chciałbym w La Paz i Santa Cruz w Boliwii poszperać w przerszłości tego ppłk KGB i węgierskiej bezpieki, którego zamordował 2 lata temu pluton egzekucyjny Ewo Moralesa. Jestem przekonany, że morderstwo to zamówił premier Ferenc Gyurcsány! Tak, jak Smoleńsk Tusk i Komorowski! Cóż, takie czasy są! W Boliwii mam fajne kontakty, więc wydobędę prawdę z ludzi Moralesa! :::mój adres e-mail: inacio.angelos@yahoo.com :::Z szacunkiem i przyjacielskimi pozdrowieniami: Doc.Dr.Hab.Inaçio Angelos ::::Dziękuję za przesłanie zgody. ::::Odtworzyłem część plików - te, których autorem jest p. Antoniewicz i (warunkowo) jego żona. Z tym, że formalnie rzecz biorąc dla zdjęć, których autorem jest jego żona potrzebne jest: imię i nazwisko żony i jej zgoda (chyba, że żona p. Antoniewicza nie żyje a p. Antoniewicz jest jej jedynym spadkobiercą dysponującym prawami autorskim). Jeśli nie otrzymam jej formalnej zgody to niestety w ciągu tygodnia będę zmuszony skasować te zdjęcia. :::: Aby opublikować pliki Plik:53.jpg i Plik:49.jpg trzeba by było mieć zgodę ich twórców (w przypadku opinii redakcji tygodnika FILM - zgodę redaktora, który wystawił tę opinię) lub spadkobierców dysponujących prawami autorskimi (w przypadku kolarzu zawierającego listy Jerzego Giedroycia). :::: Dziękuję za zrozumienie i pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 11:31, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Witam Serdecznie! Redakcja Film już nie istnieje, red.Dondzillo zmarl. Podobnie zmarl ksiaze Jerzy Giedroyc. Na Wegrzech prawo mówi o wspólnocie malzenskiej, wiec maz moze wszystlo podpsywac za zone. Nazwiska tez maja tak jak maz, tak jak w USA. Np. Karolowa Kowalski. Wlasne nazwisko i imie uzywaja dopiero ci, które po upadku komuny wyszly za maz. Z szacunkiem: Doc.Dr.Hab.Inaçio Angelos :1. Tak, ale należy rozróżnić autorstwo od praw autorskich. Autorstwo w polskim prawie jest niezbywalne - autorem się po prostu jest i będzie się nim zawsze. Licencja wymaga aby podać imię i nazwisko autora (w tym przypadku autorki zdjęć) - podanie tylko "żona p. X" jest zwrotem niezbyt fortunnym, jeśli zna się jej prawdziwe imię. Prawa autorskie można natomiast komuś przekazać lub się ich zrzec, więc zgadzam się, że wspólność majątkowa w tym przypadku jest sensownym argumentem. Prosiłbym jednak o podanie imienia małżonki p. Antoniewicza. My tu w Polsce mamy prężny ruch feministyczny ;) :2. Co do osób zmarłych: (jak już pisałem) prawa autorskie przechodzą na ich spadkobierców i trwają 70 lat po ich śmierci. Niestety bez wyraźnej zgody spadkobierców nie możemy zgodnie z prawem i polityką publikacji PrePedii zamieszczać takich prac. Rozumiem, że może to być teraz trudne do ustalenia i uzyskania ich zgody ale niestety nie mogę tutaj nic pomóc. Pozdrawiam [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎']] 11:04, cze 20, 2012 (UTC) Witam Serdecznie! Małżonka p.Antoniewicza: Antoniewicz Rolandné ( z.d.Magdolna Németh) Co się tyczy listów: Na Węgrzech w tym wyadku stosowane jest prawo unijne: Autor (a nie nadawca!) decyduje o publikacji napisanego do niego listu, chyba, że nadawca inaczej zadecydował. W przypadku redakcji "FILM" list został napisany jako zaświadczenie do wolnego wykorzystania! W przypadku Instytutu Literackiego jest to korespondencja już historyczna, co znów wg.prawa węgierskiego-unijnego jest do wolnego wykorzystania. Ponieważ wg. prawa jest to "interes publiczny". Doc.Dr.Hab.Inaçio Angelos :Dziękuję za informacje, uzupełniłem dane co do autorstwa tych 2 zdjęć. :My tu bazujemy głównie na prawie polskim.Niestety nie znam węgierskiego PA, ale z tego co mi wiadomo, np. na Commons akceptowane są prace (są w domenie publicznej), które spełniają jedną z cech opisaną w tym szablonie -> Template:PD-Hungary. Te listy nie posiadają żadnej z opisanych tam cech. Są to niewątpliwie utwory o "indywidualnym charakterze", które podlegają ochronie PA a więc musi być udzielona jednoznaczna zgoda autora (lub jego spadkobierców) na ich publikację. Możesz spróbować je załadować na Commons ale wątpię aby tam były zaakceptowane. Więcej o plikach i PA możesz poczytać tutaj -> Commons:Najczęściej zadawane pytania, Commons:Licencja, Commons:Nadawanie licencji. :W gazetach, czy innych mediach elektronicznych można korzystać "z prawa do cytatu" i zamieszczać materiały, które nie są wolne (polskie prawo stanowi, że w takim przypadku autor ma zawsze prawo żądać stosownej zapłaty) ale PrePedia (tak jak Commons i Wikipedia) z założenia gromadzi tylko wolne materiały, do dowolnego wykorzystania, o nie budzącym wątpliwości statusie prawnym. Udowodnienie, że ten status jest wolny należy do osoby, która chce je tutaj opublikować. Są strony, które mają inną politykę publikacji (np. korzystają z owego "prawa do cytatu") i biorą na siebie ryzyko ewentualnych opłat lub pozwów sądowych... Ale PrePedia do nich nie należy. Nie widzę możliwości ich publikacji i z mojej strony ten temat uważam za zamknięty. Dziękuję za zrozumienie i pozdrawiam. [[User:Electron PL|' Electron PL' 'ツ']][[User talk:Electron PL| ➧'☎''']] 16:10, cze 20, 2012 (UTC)